


He's everywhere

by schrijverr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Field Trip, Gen, Genius Peter Parker, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Smart Peter Parker, Stark Industries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: There is a field trip to Stark Industries and Peter is not on the field trip, but he is working there during it. The group seems to bump into him everywhere they go.





	He's everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr (@schrijverr)

A marketing class from MidTown High had a special field trip to one of the biggest companies there was, Stark Industries. The class wasn’t all that big and the field trip would be one Saturday. Everyone on the trip was very excited, but Ned and MJ hadn’t told Peter about it. They had both agreed that it would be really funny if they ran into him and if they didn’t then they didn’t give him the stress that he might. All in all win-win.

Flash saw this differently, he hadn’t shut up about exposing Peter when they were at Stark Tower, but sadly for him he couldn’t rub it in, because Peter had been absent the past two days. Most thought he was sick, but he actually had a lot of duties in the Tower and for the MIT classes he followed on the side and he had gotten extra time off from school for his internship and college courses. 

Flash was still going on about this as they stood in front of the Tower. The teacher didn’t say a thing, but it was getting on everyones nerves. When he didn’t stop MJ rolled her eyes and commented: “With how obsessed he is with this, you would think he has a crush on Peter.”  
That made some people giggle. Flash turned bright red, but he didn’t respond. 

Then they were approached by a tour guide who gave them security badges and told them the rules of the Tower. They would get a special tour to the Marketing Department, but since they were a STEM school they would get to see some labs if they had time to spare. With that out of the way the tour began.

At the Marketing Department a man was waiting on them. He told them about the new StarkPhone and how they were going to try to sell it to business people. They were focusing on business colors and the efficiency of the new phone to do that. He was in the middle of a sentence when the door burst open and a teen walked in. He was talking into a headset: “I already told you we can’t do that.”

“Yes, I understand your concern, but it is this or nothing.”

“The answer is still no! Good day.”

The teen hung up and walked towards the man who was talking to them. They saw it was Peter and several exclamations of surprise rose up, but Peter didn’t seemed to notice. He was already typing furiously on his StarkWatch hologram. He cleared his throat and said: “Mr. Stark has been busy on Twitter, the deadline is one week sooner.”

Heads shot up and protests were heard. Peter waved his arms and yelled: “I know, I know, but this is a hype we have to ride out now. Do your best! Oh, and your ideas were reviewed and we want a broader target audience besides business people, think families and teens. Good luck.”

Then he walked away as the entire floor turned into chaos. Peter didn’t notice as he was already talking into his headset again: “Hello, you have reached Stark Industries. This is Peter Parker answering on behalf of Ms. Pepper Pots. How can I help?”

The man immediately turned around and gave some orders: “You on teens, you on families. You, deal with the paperwork. And you make the calls to organize this.”

He turned back to the group and said: “Sorry, about that. This is, however, a perfect segway into our next activity. You have fifteen minute to come up with a pitch for the new StarkPhone, think of your target audience and be ready you only have one minute to pitch your idea.”

“Aren’t we just doing your job for you now?” Flash asked.

The man shot him a look before saying: “We have about fifty pitches per target audience and product. We do not rely on a bunch of high-schoolers to help us through a crisis.”  
Then he lead them to a table and excused himself after which rushed away. 

After that they got to pitch their ideas, but they were escorted out of the Marketing Department when they were done. They didn’t have the time to entertain a tour group with the new deadline. Their guide seemed to enthusiastic about it, but that was probably fake, she was telling them that they now had time to see one of the lower R&D labs.

The class just followed her numbly, still talking about how they saw Peter Parker just then. Everyone was kinda shooketh, because until very recently they hadn’t believed the boy actually worked here and now he was running around answering calls for Pepper Potts and giving orders to entire departments. Flash was eerily quiet and MJ and Ned were pretty smug about all of it.

They got into the elevator and moved up. They were two floors away when the elevator started moving faster. From above them a vioce started talking. The guide explained that that was F.R.I.D.A.Y.. The AI said: “Sorry, but a higher clearance employee had requested a rush elevator and you are in the least of a hurry. We will pick him up and bring you to your designated floor shortly.”

After that they had arrived at a high level and the doors opened. They were met with none other than Peter Parker himself. The boy smiled while greeted the tour guide by name and apologized for giving her tour a detour. He didn’t spare the class a glance and flipped through a few papers, signing them. After that he pulled up his hologram again on his StarkWatch and started reading. At this point the class had regained their senses. Flash yelled: “What the hell are you doing here, Parker?”

He was smart enough not to say Penis. Peter startled and looked back. His eyes widened when he saw his schoolmates. He said: “Uhm, I’m working. We’re incredibly busy at the moment with the launch of the StarkPhones and some classified stuff. The more important question is: What are you doing here?”

Flash gaped like a fish and MJ stepped in: “We’re on a tour with the marketing class.”

Peter looked offended as he asked: “And you didn’t tell me?”

MJ shrugged and Ned answered: “You said you were busy and we honestly didn’t think we would run into you at, you know, the Marketing Department, Mister R&D.”

Peter thought that over and said: “Well, I guess that’s fair. Anyway, nice seeing you, but I’m busy and I have to go.”  
The door opened and he immediately yelled at one of the workers: “What are you doing! Those have to go to the West shipping dock.”

The worker apologized and started moving the cart in another direction. Peter then moved to one of the workers by a gigantic plane easily conversing with her and gesturing to the plane and some diagrams and other things on the table. Before they could see more the door closed again and they were going down.

The guide tried to get the teens quiet, but it was hard and when she finally got them under control again they were already at the designated floor. No one thought Peter was faking it anymore, so there was that. The tour guide began: “We are now on the intern floors. They mostly work alongside our employed scientist projects, but they all have smaller projects on the side. If you intern here your college debts will be paid by SI and you have a big chance of working here, and if you don’t you have an almost 100% chance of getting a job anywhere you like. We only hire the best of the best, these are the brightest minds of their generation.   
There will be two interns waiting to answer your questions and to tell you something about the intern programs themselves. There will also be people working and I ask you to leave them alone to work in peace. Now, please scan your badge here.”

The kids followed her instruction and entered the Intern Labs. They looked around in wonder as people walked on and off, like a beehive. They saw things float, holograms danced around with calculations, people were building things and it seemed like everyone was busy, but there was a relaxed atmosphere. There were two people waiting by a sitting area, the guide made her way over there and the class followed.

The Q&A with the two interns was quite normal, unlike the rest of the day. But even that couldn’t last. There busted someone through the door, it was Peter, again. It seemed like he was everywhere and no one was surprised in the slightest to see him there. He was now carrying a thick book, an MIT college book they saw, and he was intently reading it. Peter was making his way over to the big empty table in the middle of the room.  
He climbed on and cleared his throat as he put his book away. One of the interns said: “Oh, sorry, but we have to hear this, but you can wait here for a second.”

On the table Peter started talking: “Hi, hello everyone. Good to see you’re all working. Sorry to keep you from your work, it be like that sometime. I’m here for only bad news, I’m afraid to say.”

That got some scared looks and groans from the interns in the room. He waved with his hands and it quieted down. “Yeah, I know. I too wish it’d be different.” Peter said, “But if you are working with the StarkPhone engineers your workload is about to increase, same goes for Jets engines.”

Some people started crying or otherwise being mad/sad/stressed. Some even checked their phones and hurried away. One of the interns that was doing the Q&A said: “Guess, I’ll leave you guys now, sorry.”

Peter went on: “Yeah, there has been a late delivery with the Jets and we need to work around it, that and extra orders. And the StarkPhone is being released a week earlier, so we need to make sure everything is smooth going till production. Besides that I probably don’t need to remind you all of your other deadlines, but just in case everyone forgot their workload, I’m here to tell you about it again.”

That got some laughs and a bit more stress. Peter climbed of the table and immediately the floor erupted back into work, this time with a bit, well a lot, more stress. Peter made his way to the elevator and passed the class again: “Oh, you still here? Everyone enjoying the tour?”

He got some confirming nods and sounds and he was about to say that he was glad when Flash broke the silence: “What the hell, Parker! Why are you everywhere and what are you pretending to be the boss here. I know you’re lying, Penis.”

Peter quickly looked around and shushed Flash. He said: “Are you mad! We have a strict anti-bullying regulation and you will be escorted out if they here you, idiot. Besides I’m not lying. I didn’t even know you were coming, I’m just doing my job. Which for today means backing up for Ms. Potts sick assistant, overseer of the upper levels and checking in with the interns. I’m very busy and I have exams coming up soon, so I don’t have time for this. See you later.”

He was starting to walk away when a girl in the class yelled after him: “What! For what do we have exams?” 

She was already stressing and trying to figure out what she was forgetting, but Peter eased her worries. He assured: “Oh, nothing for MidTown, don’t worry. I’m following some MIT classes.” 

He waved with the thick book they had seen him read in. Before anyone could respond he got a call. He clicked the button on his headset while he held up a finger to his class to stop them from talking to him for a second. He listened and then responded, quite outraged: “What do you mean they’re backing out!”

“No, they already signed the binding part of it. Tell them it’s impossible.”

“I don’t care that they don’t want to anymore.”

“Tell them that they can learn how to read.”

“No, of course not like that. We need them to be our friends.”

A sigh and then: “I know, just make sure they sign the rest and come through. Gently threaten with suing if they don’t.”

“No, thank you. Bye.”

He turned to his class and said: “Sorry, but I’m leaving. Believe what you will about me, I don’t care. Just enjoy your tour and I will see you at school on Monday. Goodbye.”

Then he was off again. The class looked at each other in wonder and one kid commented: “He’s no intern, he’s like a full employee.”

The other intern who was there asked: “You really didn’t know about Peter even though he goes to school with you?”

Everyone except MJ and Ned shook their head and the intern told them: “Peter is a paid intern, technically. He is that on paper, Mr. Stark personal intern. But he’s an everything man. He coordinates the other interns and checks their works, that is his main job, but every bit of extra time he’s used to pick up the slack of everyone else in the Tower. When Ms. Potts and Mr. Stark went on vacation they left him in charge. We’ve never been so productive. The kid’s a genius.”  
Everyone was speechless. 

The interns watch bleeped and she apologized: “Sorry, my boss is calling, so the Q&A ends here. But you’ve seen the intern life up close and personal. This is the glamorous life: stress, deadlines and mishaps. Maybe I’ll see one of you here in a few years.”

Then she was off as well. The tour guide lead them back to the entrance and apologized for the tour which got cut short. The teacher assured her that it wasn’t a problem and that the tour had been very educational. Then he forced the class to thank her and they were on their way to the bus.

The teacher could later say he had the most silent bus ride ever seen. The story had been heard by the entire school come Monday and Peter spend the entire day answering or avoiding questions, but it was better than no one believing him. And when he ignored them for long enough they left him alone. It was a win-win in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I know all of this is super unrealistic, but I like making my fave characters overpowered and badass, so...


End file.
